


Smoke on the water, fire in the sky

by antisocialhood



Series: Psychedelic Sunshine [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, 5SoS smut, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Paint, Car Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Drugs, Eiffel Tower, First Time Blow Jobs, Flowercrown!Luke, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Hand Jobs, Hippie!Calum, Hippies, I LOVE SMUT, I'm so sorry, It's Woodstock what do you expect?, LUke's gonna get wrecked, Loud!Calum, Multi, OT4, Orgy, Overstimulation, Rag Doll!Luke, Recreational Drug Use, Rock and Roll, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Sexy!Ashton, Shy!Luke, Smut, Top!Michael, Virginity Loss, Woodstock, as per usual, bottom!Luke, but without the flowercrown, groovy, he has allergies, hippie!ashton, kinky wink, quiet!Michael, slow build up, there isn't enough smut out there, this is actual shit, top!Calum, top!ashton, yeah man i just tagged that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wanted to be able to say he fucked at Woodstock when he was baked like a cake and tripping on ecstasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke on the water, fire in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be Luke & Ashton, but then I realised why not all?
> 
> it's my first ot4 so i apologise if it's not up to par.
> 
> title is from Smoke On The Water by Deep Purple.
> 
> they're a rad band guys, seriously, old af and are actually performing still shockingly enough; check them out!
> 
> enjoy!

It had taken Luke a year and a half to convince his mother to let him go with Michael to Woodstock.

A goddamn year and a half.

But she'd relented and Luke found himself in the back of Michaels parents station wagon, a light breeze flowing through his blond hair. 

There were fields surrounding them and Luke could feel the bass thumping. His heart was racing and he looked over at Michael, who looked calm, probably because he was stoned out of his mind already.

There were people everywhere, half naked and covered in paint. Luke liked how free everyone looked; there were people smoking joints and passing around little baggies of colourful looking pills, but he wasn't quite sure what they were.

He did know, though, that he wanted to be part of it all.

It felt surreal to be able to sit in the trunk of a station wagon in the middle of a dandelion filled field with people for a few days, to meet new people and maybe shag them too.

That might've been another reason Luke wanted to go - but he wasn't telling unless Michael asked. He wanted to smoke weed and pop pills and literally lay in the grass and live in the moment, and if a hot guy happened to come along and wanted to mess around, well Luke was pretty sure he'd be down.

~~~

It was hot out, enough that Luke had cut his jeans to make shorts and taken his shirt off. It was probably on the seats but he wasn't sure, and he didn't actually care. He was laying on a blanket in the sun, Michael next to him, playing with a joint. It hung softly from his mouth. Michael looked good like that; the thought slowly set in that Michael always looked good, but especially when he had a little paper roll in between his lips and was surrounded by a cloudy haze. 

Michael leaned over, passing the roll to Luke who shook his head.

There was a boy across from them. He had curly hair and tan skin. He wore a vest with colourful things that Luke couldn't actually read or make out, and bell bottom jeans. He placed something on his tongue and closed his eyes. Luke couldn't tell what colour they were but he was sure they were nice.

He nudged Michaels thigh with his hand softly. The older boy was talking to a group of people that had sat down a few hours prior and had almost become immediate friends; especially a brunette boy with tan skin that kept touching Michaels arm and brushing Luke's legs.

Luke couldn't remember his name. He rolled over so he could have a better view of the curly haired boy. He was smiling and it was dopey. His eyes locked on Luke's and his smile grew bigger when his gaze moved to the brunette boy touching Michaels arm yet again. 

And then he was walking towards their group and Luke was scrambling to grab at the joint in Michaels outstretched hand. He took a puff, a few actually, and tried to get into the conversation.

They were talking about the music, how it spoke to them and made them feel fucking mellow. Brunette boy smiled at Luke's attempts of getting into the conversation. He ran his hand along Luke's legs again; Luke liked how soft his hands were, he didn't mind his touch really, it was nice. 

Curly haired boy sat down besides brunette, pressing a kiss to his temple. Luke sighed mentally and the curly haired boy smiled. "Hi, 'm Ashton."

Luke smiled back, though it was weak. "Luke."

Ashton looked at Luke's legs where brunette boys hands were. He raised an eyebrow and nudged the boy. "Stake your claim, Cal?"

He nodded, shooting a wicked smile at Luke and rubbing his legs. Luke watched Cal pull out a baggie of pills and toss them on Ashton's lap. The curly haired boy made quick work of opening the bag and sorting through the array of colours before pulling out a few. He beckoned for Luke to open his mouth.

And maybe Luke opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out all innocently, and Ashton put the pill on his tongue, eyes dark and hungry. He swallowed, watching as Ashton did the same for Michael and Cal before taking one himself.

Luke moved again, this time his head was on Michaels lap, nestled in between his legs on his feet. Michael grinned down at him, a goofy smile on his face. He looked hot, hotter than usual and Luke almost told him. Luke closed his eyes and felt someone lifting his legs onto their lap; he wasn't sure who, he was too lazy to open his eyes and he swore there were five hundred colours swirling behind his eyelids. 

"Has he ever..?"

Michael chuckled. Luke could tell it was his laugh, he didn't know how but he just knew. "Never."

Luke wanted to know what they were talking about. He wanted to be included.

He opened his eyes. The sky was growing darker but the music was still going. Heavy guitar and drums filled the air and Luke longed to be up front joining in on the screaming crowds.

It was still warm, enough that Luke wasn't yet regretting ripping his jeans or losing his shirt. Cal was staring at him, clearly in a daze. But Luke felt that too and it was insane; everything was moving slowly, the music had slowed to where it sounded like he was falling through a rabbit hole and the hands on his legs suddenly weren't enough. 

He was hot. His body was sweating and his heart was racing. Ashton and Cal were kissing, but they had their hands on Luke's legs and Michael had his hands on Cal's hips.

Luke wondered what Cal was short for. He liked to know these sorts of things. 

Ashton's hands were on Luke's ankles and it felt good. He liked Ashton's touch a lot, it made the squirming in his tummy feel a little bit calmer. Luke watched Cal and Ashton kiss. It made Luke want to do it, made him want to be good at it too, especially seeing as they looked to be enjoying it. 

Cal's friends were slowly breaking off, most of them going back to their blankets or other places that Luke wished he could be too. The music was still there and Luke felt like singing, but he didn't. He sat there quietly, waiting for something more. 

It wasn't that he was greedy... but with the thought of doing something a little crazy and blaming it on the drugs he couldn't help but be.

Cal broke away from Ashton first. There was a string of saliva between them and Luke swore he was going to find a way to have that too. The two boys stared at each other, they didn't seem to be having a conversation, more like just staring for the hell of it.

And then Ashton was kissing Michael. It was harsh and demanding, and Michaels hands were in Ashton's hair almost automatically.

Luke had never seen Michael kiss a boy before, and it was hot. He looked at Cal. The boy was petting Michaels thighs, close to Luke's head. He wished Cal would touch him, his face at the very least.

He could smell fire, and it was calming. It reminded him of home, of the warm summer nights when he and his brothers would burn a wood pile and roast marshmallows. Luke looked around, there were clouds of smoke but now Luke couldn't tell if they were from the fires or the between the people's fingers. 

Cal laid his head on Luke's tummy, his hair tickling Luke's bare skin. His breath was warm and teasing, and it made Luke shiver. Cal brought something to his lips and breathed in. 

Michael and Ashton were still kissing and Luke wanted that. He felt Ashton's fingers clamp around his ankle tightly but he didn't mind. Cal lifted the joint to Luke's face and held it as he inhaled.

They laid there as their friends made out. Luke wanted to kiss Cal. Say he fucked at Woodstock when he was baked like a cake and tripping on ecstasy. He told Cal that and the boy had laughed, a deep rumbling sound that was pleasant to hear but had also startled Michael away from Ashton's lips.

But that wasn't really a big deal to Luke seeing as Ashton was almost on top of him moments after. Their breaths were mingled and Luke was struggling as Cal held the joint to his lips yet again.

"Shotgun." Ashton's lips were brushing Luke's and the blond wasn't sure he was actually breathing at that point. 

Cal and Michael were watching them. Michael looked thoughtful, and that's about the time Cal pulled out the baggie and gave them all a pill.

Luke let it sit on his tongue as he stared at Ashton's eyes. They were hazel and sparkling with a red-orange hue because of the fire a few cars down. He felt like he was on a cloud and wondered what they just took.

Ashton's tongue darted out to wet his lips and Luke didn't even bother trying to not lean up so that their lips were together. The curly haired boy shoved Luke's head on Michaels lap, harder than necessary but Luke didn't mind and neither did Michael. Ashton's lips were on Luke's in an instant. Their tongues slid together messily and Luke hoped he wasn't doing anything wrong. He could feel Cal's fingers on his legs, very close to his knees and he assumed the fingers on his waist were Michaels but he couldn't be sure. 

Ashton licked into his mouth and Luke wanted more. He was greedy, he couldn't help it. Ashton tasted like oranges and smoke, and Luke was thriving on it.

He didn't mean to moan, he really didn't. And he hadn't expected Cal to push Ashton off of him and drag him onto his lap by his ankles. 

Luke wasn't used to being manhandled, but he didn't really mind. They weren't actually hurting him, just tossing him around like a doll; well, Cal and Ashton were, Michael was just cradling his head and biting his lip. It was so typical of Michael - to be there, holding onto Luke for support as if the younger boy needed it. He supposed he did.

Cal was running his fingers on Luke’s stomach. His tummy clenched under the warm skin and he looked up through hazy eyes. Everything was spinning, something like you’d see if you looked through a kaleidoscope, and Luke couldn’t help but smile and nuzzle into the blanket.

“Do you feel good?” Cal asked, his fingers were roaming around Luke’s nipples and the blond boy was trying not to giggle. He couldn’t help himself; it tickled.

He nodded, head leaning back to look at Michael and Ashton. They were kissing again and Luke felt like pouting. Why was no one kissing him? He wanted kisses too.

Michael’s hands were on the ground and he looked like he was trying to crawl in Ashton’s lap. They were kissing hard, it kind of seemed like they were trying to eat each other’s faces off, but it was hot, enough that Luke whined softly and squirmed where he lay.

He felt Cal’s fingers on his throat and he leaned into the touch. The boy was almost in Luke’s face, his eyes were brown, but his pupil was taking over the earth coloured iris. Luke leaned up, it was reflexive but he didn’t see how as he’d only had his first kiss a few minutes before and it hadn’t been much. Cal’s lips were on his in an instant. Much like Ashton, he licked at Luke’s lips. It was teasing and Luke wanted more. He sat up some, his hands on Cal’s jeans.

Cal drug his lips from Luke’s and licked at his neck. Luke shivered, his eyes closing because of how nice that felt. Cal’s fingers were on Luke’s belt loops now and he was tugging at the denim material roughly like he was trying to rip them from the blond boy.

Luke’s eyes were hooded and it was dark enough now that he could barely make out the shapes of Michael and Ashton. He squinted hard and finally was able to concentrate although Cal’s teeth were now nipping at his neck. He held in a moan. It echoed in his chest loudly and Michael looked at him. 

They stared at each other. Luke couldn’t really find Ashton, but he could feel something warm against his leg so he assumed it was a part of Ashton’s body. It was hairy, so he suspected it was his leg; he didn’t care all too much, Cal’s mouth was sucking at his throat harshly and it felt good.

Michael’s eyes asked questions that Luke didn’t know the answers too. All the blond boy knew was he was hard as a rock and Cal’s lips were moving down his throat towards his nipples.

And all too soon Cal was being dragged away by a large hand in his hair. Luke figured he wouldn’t mind that hand on him, and when he saw it was Ashton and the boy was grinning thoughtful, Luke decided he wouldn’t mind his hands in his hair tugging and pulling.

“Why don’t we take this to the van?” 

Cal nodded quickly and took Luke’s hand, pulling them both up from the ground. Michael looked on in a daze. He stretched out his hand and Ashton dropped a pill into it.

Luke wondered where they got all of the colourful pills and decided he wanted another. He held out his hand and Ashton shook his head, so Luke opened his mouth and the curly haired boy dropped it on his tongue. It was like a game; Luke would sit all prettily (or at least he hoped he looked pretty and not like some scraggly boy baked like a fucking cake with grass in his hair) and Ashton would treat him like a princess. Luke figured he wouldn’t mind being Ashton’s princess if that meant the boy would touch him. Maybe roughly too, Luke thought he’d like that a lot.

Cal was pulling Luke towards a van, Michael and Ashton in tow. The brunette seemed to be in a hurry and Luke giggled because his feet weren’t moving fast enough and he was stumbling along, struggling not to fall. He tripped over a rock and caught himself only to be pushed up against the side of the van. There was the sound of keys being jingled but Luke was focusing on Cal’s tongue moving against his. 

Everything was slow but Luke didn’t mind. Cal tasted like Ashton, but a bit more like weed. It was a nice taste, Luke wanted to live in it, which sounded really cool because living in a taste? That was pretty groovy.

Cal lifted Luke’s legs around his waist and the blond could feel everything. How hard Cal’s cock was, not to mention how long. The hard, warm skin of his tummy against Luke’s and the way his tongue was practically in every inch of Luke’s mouth.

They ended up in the back of the van on a pile of blankets that were cool against Luke’s bare back. He could hear Ashton’s voice but he couldn’t make out any words, and he could hear Michael responding with ‘he can take two’. Luke didn’t know who could take two but he hoped it was more of those pills, they made him feel good.

Cal’s hands were tugging at his shorts. He didn’t bother unbuttoning them, instead just pulling them over Luke’s sharp hipbones slightly so they were tight against his skin and then Cal started to press hot open mouthed kisses to the skin warmed by the denim material scratching there.

Luke swore he was dying. He felt hands in his hair. He could hear the other two talking still but they were closer so Luke assumed one of them had hands on him. He liked the feeling though, it was a soft grip with enough pressure that he knew they were holding him there.

His jeans were finally unbuttoned and slid down his legs. There was a mouth on his, a tongue teasing at his lips and licking into his mouth softly. It tasted like smoke and chocolate, and reminded Luke of Michael a lot. He hoped his friend was kissing him, like really really hoped. He’d seen how harshly Ashton and Michael had kissed and he wanted to be on the receiving end of that, but these lips were soft and gentle, and Luke liked this too because there were harsh bites being sucked into his thighs that totally counteracted the softness.

Luke had never fucked in the dark. He’d never fucked at all actually, but he wanted to and he knew someone was going to fuck him soon. He didn’t care who either, he honestly didn’t mind if they all fucked him He just wanted sex.

Cal bit down too hard on his thigh and Luke squealed. His breathing was harsh and laboured because it had hurt but it also felt too. He couldn’t decide if he liked it until Cal did it again to the other leg and he figured he liked it a lot because he felt like touching himself.

He was rolled over onto his stomach and there were fingers on his lips. His tongue darted out to lick them. Luke liked licking, he like how it felt on his skin and he liked the responses the boys around him gave. A hand was tight in his hair, he could feel the tips of their fingers against his scalp as the fingers on his lips pressed into his mouth. His tongue was swirling around them softly and he hoped he was doing okay. He didn’t want to disappoint them.

Michael’s face was near him, he could tell by the scent of his shampoo. “ ‘m gonna fuck your mouth.”

There were hands on his legs, just like before, rubbing up and down very close to his ass. He liked the feeling because the hands were soft. Luke made a whining sound and nodded quickly, not caring that no one could see. He opened his mouth and waited. Michael had never said anything like that to him before and it was hot, so fucking hot.

Fingers teased his ass now, playing with the supple skin. Michael’s cock was on Luke’s lips. It was warm and soft, and there was something wet on the tip of it that smeared across Luke’s lower lip. He wasn’t really sure what he was doing; he’d never had a dick in his mouth and no one had ever sucked his. 

Michael knew this obviously and tangled his hands in Luke’s hair, guiding him along. He pressed into Luke’s mouth gently. Luke’s lips opened wider and his tongue pressed along the bottom of his shaft, licking the veiny skin.

The hands on his ass were rough but playful, they pulled at his cheeks, spreading them before kneading the skin softly and smacking them.

Luke liked everything happening. He liked Michael’s cock in his mouth and how his friend was just about fucking his mouth, his hands tight in Luke’s hair, and the hands on his ass that made him feel four hundred times harder. 

“Gonna finger him?” Cal’s voice was raspy. Luke shivered and breathed in through his nose as Michael slid his cock in and out of his mouth. He guessed Ashton was the one dealing with his ass, it was safe to assume so seeing as Cal wouldn’t be questioning himself, and the hands were big, really big and they weren’t as soft as the ones on his legs. The strong scent of weed filled his nose and he breathed in deeply again, wanting to get his lips around a joint in the worst way, and then realising that he didn’t really want to stop sucking Michael’s cock.

“C’mon.” Michael’s thrusts were growing faster, his voice was just about cracking and Luke wanted to moan. Michael sounded so good like this, he tasted so fucking good.

The finger’s on his ass disappeared up his spine and into his hair. His head was pulled back, lips releasing Michael who made a displeased sound at the pop. A rolled up paper was placed at his lips and Luke breathed in, he felt light headed but it was the good kind, the way you feel after you’ve gotten off a rollercoaster and haven’t yet thrown up because your stomach was still on the ride. 

Michael’s cock was back in his mouth almost immediately after the joint left his lips. Luke wondered how Michael knew it was gone only to realise his friend was using it when the smoke drifted down to hit Luke square in the face.

Ashton’s fingers were wet on his ass, pressing in on the skin softly and spreading his cheeks. He curled his toes slightly, hearing them crack and let them relax. One of Ashton’s fingers pressed against his hole and Luke jumped, body leaning away from the touch.

“Calm down.” Cal was whispering in Luke’s ear. It was mellow and Luke liked it.

He figured he like a lot of things happening then. 

The finger was back at Luke’s hole, and a hand was on his lower back, almost holding him still. Luke sucked hard at Michael’s cock, surprising the boy some.

Ashton pressed the digit in harshly and Luke whined. Michael groaned, his cock was pretty much down Luke’s throat at that point. Luke didn’t know what to do. He wanted to move back, shift his ass onto Ashton’s finger because the slow burn that was echoing through his body because of the digit was killing him and he wanted more. But Michael’s cock, god, it felt so good in his mouth and the sounds that came out of his best friends vocal cords were insanely hot. Luke wanted it all. 

His own cock was hard, pressed against the pile of blankets Cal had thrown him on when they’d first gotten in the van. He wanted to squirm, rut against the blankets to get himself off, but he couldn’t. Ashton’s hand was too strong on his back, probably because of how hard Luke was beginning to press his ass up against his fingers.

Cal was mumbling something to Ashton or so Luke thought seeing as the curly haired boy grunted a few seconds after Cal stopped talking. Michael was thrusting softly now, almost delicately and Luke was trying to not choke.

Luke felt like they were all having a conversation without him, like they all knew something that he didn’t. Michael pulled out of his mouth and Luke felt spit trail down his chin. He liked the taste of Michael, the feel of him, thick and hard and smooth, it was nice.

Ashton pushed another finger into Luke, thrusting them quickly at Cal’s urging.

“Wreck his ass, Ash.”

Luke liked how they had familiar names, nicknames, he wanted to have one. But he really really wanted to know what the fuck Cal was short for. He wanted to ask but the words wouldn’t form, only moans would slid from his lips. His cock was rubbing against the blankets now and he swore he saw stars.

Three fingers deep and Luke was all but crying, okay, maybe a few tear trails glistened down his cheeks, but god, he couldn’t help it, Ashton’s fingers were huge and he obviously didn’t like to take his time with Luke because he was fucking the blond on his fingers so good, and though his ass burned like he’d sat on hot blacktop it felt so good too. He let out incoherent words, mainly mumbles that were eventually swallowed down by the blankets when he went face down trying to wipe away his tears.

Ashton’s fingers slid out from his harshly and Luke whimpered. There were hands spreading his cheeks again, and he kept his face buried in the blankets, waiting. Ashton’s cock pushed against his hole, the unfamiliar muscles of his thighs bracketed Luke’s as he rubbed his length along Luke’s crack slowly before pushing in, not bothering to give a warning or be slow. Luke didn’t mind too much, he was wrapped up in how thick Ashton felt. His fingers had been killer but his cock? Luke wasn’t sure he was going to survive the night.

There was fumbling around them. Ashton’s hips stuttered a moment and the curly haired boy groaned out. Luke hoped he felt good around Ashton’s cock, he wanted to be the reason the boy made these noises.

He was pulled up by his waist, his back flush against a muscular torso. He could feel hair tickling his neck, it was soft and silky. Luke nuzzled up against it because it felt pleasant. Ashton was buried in him and Luke literally felt like he was flying. There were two fingers at his lips and he opened his mouth. The hands on his waist were tight, squeezing. 

A pill was placed on his tongue and Luke smiled. Ashton fucking up hard into him and he let out a loud moan, his body was flimsy and he could imagine how this would be on a bed, with the headboard slamming into the wall rapidly, leaving marks and scrapes. Luke hoped there would be marks on him so he could remember everything happening.

He felt legs go between his and Ashton pulled out. His hole clenched around the cool air and he whined. Luke didn’t like the empty feeling he had.

Another set of hands were on his hips, pulling him towards them. He placed his hand on their stomach. It wasn’t as hard as Ashton’s and the hipbones were really sharp, just like his own. He wondered if it was Cal beneath him. He straddled the person’s waist and ran his fingers through their hair. He was happy to find it was Cal he was on top of.

Luke could feel Cal pressing his cock up against Luke’s hole, pushing him down slightly. He could feel hands on his shoulder pushing him forward so that his body was almost on top of Cal’s. Cal slid into him quickly. He was big; thick and veiny, just like Michael.

Cal fucked up into him a few times. He buried his face in the brunette’s neck, breathing in the outdoorsy scent that floated about him. 

Luke felt something probing at his already full ass. Another cock began pushing into him. Luke whined, his breathing rushed and hard. His eyes rolled back and his stomach pressed down onto Cal’s as Ashton’ slid into him.

He’d never felt this full in his life; he could feel everything. The way their cocks slid against one another creating this friction that Luke swore was going to tear him to pieces.

Michael pressed his cock to Luke's lips and the blond opened his mouth, almost pulling him in. 

Luke arched his back harshly, revelling in how Ashton and Cal were fucking him so quickly and without any restraint. And Michael, his hips were snapping into Luke's face, the boy was crying again, choking on air and trying in the worst way to not come.

Cal was first. His hips stilled and a high whine came out of his mouth. He filled Luke with his seed before he started thrusting again. Luke wondered how many times they would come that night. He hoped a lot. 

Michaels hand was soft on Luke's chin as he fucked the blondes mouth. He was grunting and telling Luke how good his mouth felt. Luke liked the compliments. 

He felt himself on edge. His cock felt like it was going to explode and he really couldn't hold himself back. He let out a loud cry, emptying his load on Cal's tummy as the boy continued to fuck into him, his pace off slightly from Ashton's. 

Michael gripped his hair tightly. He thrusted quickly a few times before he came, filling Luke's mouth. He tasted good, Luke decided. Luke swallowed, hoping he didn't drop any although he could feel some dripping down his chin.

Cal made a noise a few seconds later and Luke assumed Michaels come must have landed on his face or sown thing, he wasn't sure and he really didn't care. Michael was petting his head now, soothing him as Ashton and Cal slid in and out of him. 

His ass hurt. He was positive he would be sore tomorrow, probably to the extent of laying around listening to the music because he couldn't get up.

Ashton grunted and came. Luke could feel it inside of him. He wondered if the curly haired boy was going to keep fucking him. He hoped so, he felt like he needed more. And Cal was still going. He had Luke bouncing on his lap feverently because Ashton was no longer holding him down as tightly. Luke could feel the strain of Cal's thighs against his ass and he liked it.

Ashton slipped out of him and Luke whined. He felt emptier and he didn't like it very much. 

Michael and Ashton were talking, that much Luke knew. He tried to focus but Cal was fucking him hard, Luke could feel the come inside of him swishing around Cal's cock and leaking out of his hole. 

He felt like a toy and he liked it. 

Michaels hands were on his hips now, pulling him off of Cal who made a noise of annoyance and grabbed at Luke's legs.

Luke was placed at Cal's legs, face inches from his cock. He assumed Michael and Ashton had decided he couldn't take anymore, probably because of all the pathetic sounds coming from his mouth.

"Suck him off." Ashton said in his ear. He had his hand on Cal's cock, pumping him slowly. Cal didn't look too enthused by the speed, so when Luke got his mouth around him he was sure to pick it up, tongue lapping at the tip and his hand working his base. 

Luke was sure Michael and Ashton were fucking, he could hear the soft slaps of skin on skin and groans that Michael had made before when he cock was buried in Luke's throat. He was too busy to care though, he had Cal's hands in his hair holding his face down so his nose was buried in the soft hairs around Cal's cock and his throat was clenching repeatedly around his length. 

Cal came quickly, spurting into Luke's mouth with a loud groan. He didn't stop thrusting for a few minutes, almost milking his orgasm from himself entirely.

Luke's jaw hurt, as did his ass. But they were both delicious in a 'when's round two?' sort of way.

Cal rolled Luke onto his back, moulding their lips together. Luke was too lazy to try and keep Cal's tongue from taking control of the kiss so he let him have his way. 

Michael and Ashton were both making sounds, and Luke was pretty sure Ashton was close to coming, especially with how high pitched his groans were getting. 

He was tired and in dire need of the joint that had disappeared when Ashton's cock had made its way into his ass. 

He could smell it, the sharp scent of weed and he nudged Cal who grunted back in return.

"Where's the joint?"

Cal's hands fumbled a few minutes until he picked up the rolled paper and handed it to Luke with a lighter. He lit it as Luke watched, only seeing the flame and the outline of Cal's hand. They passed it back and forth, listening to the soft music from outside of the van and the sounds Michael was now making. 

Luke wondered if Michael was bottoming. It sounded like he was. 

"What's Cal short for?" Luke asked. He rolled over onto his side. He was still naked and swore he was getting hard again.

"Calum."

Luke liked his name. It suited him and he told the boy so.

They were quiet, mellowing out until Ashton flopped across their legs and asked Calum for a hit.

The joint was passed a few times and somehow Luke ended up on his knees with Calum's fingers in him and Michael's tongue toying inside of his ass while Ashton's cock moved down his throat. 

~~~

He was floating on a cloud. Ashton's lips were on his cock, sucking hard and Luke's head was so high he couldn't even think straight. 

Luke didn't want to come, he wasn't ready. But Ashton's mouth was demanding and his eyes were just as hungry. He whined loudly, hands slamming down against the blankets spread on the van floor. 

Ashton sat up, wiping his mouth, a wicked grin on his face. "Was that good?"

Luke pulled his jeans on, the second pair to get ripped, and nodded. Ashton pulled him in for a kiss. It was devastatingly hot and Luke knew he would miss the boy.

"Will you be here next year?" He knew he sounded needy but Ashton had seemed to like that about him.

Ashton nodded. He was staring at Luke with hungry eyes that the blond liked a lot. He crawled up to the front of the van facing the sunny woods and came back with a pen. He scribbled an address on Luke's arm and kissed him again, harder this time. 

"Keep in touch."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not really sure what this was. i might've forgotten about one of the guys in the middle of writing like 40 times and had to make sure i had something they were doing. 
> 
> ot4's are hard af to write but they're so much fun! i literally loved writing this and it might jump around a bit so i apologise. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed
> 
> feel free to leave feedback i love reading what you guys have to say
> 
> kudos if you enjoyed
> 
> don't forget you can leave prompts on my tumblr @/antisocialhood or in the comments
> 
> have a wonderful week!
> 
> much love,
> 
> x


End file.
